


alien kisses

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Oisuga Week, Wishes, drinking ment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's drunk, Suga's sneaky, and the aliens know who their #1 fan is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alien kisses

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm making a wish."_

_"Why?"_

_"'Cause I saw a shooting star."_

_"Do wishes on shooting stars come true?"_

_"That's what I'm about to find out."_

_"...Well what'd ya wish for?"_

_"It's a secret!"_

_"Aw, come on! Tell me. I won't tell anyone else."_

_"Fine fine! Don't laugh okay?"_

_"I won't laugh. Promise."_

_"Okay... I wished..."_

-x-x-x- 

As soon as Suga spots him at the top of the hill, he knows what's happening. 

He hasn't seen his friend 'praying' in ages, but he knows what's going on. The night sky above them is free from city lights, so it's easy to see the stars. As Suga approaches, he pulls out his phone and calls to Oikawa, in hopes of not startling the other man. 

"What are you doing, Tooru?" 

Oikawa doesn't even flinch as he says, with a bit of a slur in his voice, "Makin' a wish." 

"What are you wishing for?" 

Suga steps closer. It's hard to see Oikawa in the dark, but the picture isn't important—the audio is. 

"It's a ssecret Suga-chan." 

"I won't tell anyone. Promise." 

Oikawa peels open an eye and glances at Suga, maybe remembering the first time Suga asked him about his wish. Suga lowers his phone and smiles sweetly. Oikawa turns back to his clasped hands, nonethewiser. 

"Wishin' for the aliens to come an-and take us away," Oikawa replies. He fully opens his eyes and lowers his hands, turning to look at Suga. He spots the phone and his eyes widen. Suga grins and starts to back away. 

Drinking was never his thing, so being the only sober one, it's easy to run away from Oikawa as he chases him down the hill. But Oikawa being drunk and being Oikawa, doesn't get very far before he trips and rolls to a halt. His surprised shout has Suga pausing in his escape to glance back at the lump in the grass. 

When Oikawa doesn't get up right away, Suga goes over and peers down at his friend. It's even darker on this side of the hill, so Suga has to crouch down and use his phone to light up Oikawa. 

His eyes are closed, but he's breathing and seems uninjured. Suga sighs and adjusts himself until he's laying next to Oikawa, their shoulders pressed against each other. Suga can feel Oikawa's heat even through their clothes. 

"You're so dumb sometimes, you know that?" Suga says. His voice has quieted; Oikawa's breathing is the loudest thing he can hear, but there's also the nightlife around them. The crickets and cicadas, leaves rustling in a breeze Suga can't feel. He can even hear a car in the distance. 

But instead of replying, Oikawa raises a hand to his mouth and blows a kiss, flinging it towards the sky. "For the aliens." 

Oikawa's love for aliens is ridiculous and completely embarrassing, and Suga tries not to indulge in his fantasies, but in moments like these, Suga wishes the aliens would indeed whisk them away. But preferably when Oikawa is sober. 

Suga blows a small kiss up to the sky too. "For the aliens."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got this idea like two days ago and wrote this within an hr so it's smol and shitty but it's Something so hopefully u enjoyed.


End file.
